


They Watched

by ConfusedTabaxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Castiel Loves Meg Masters, Children (mentioned), Dark, Death, Depressing, End of the World, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Mates, Meg Masters Lives, Megstiel - Freeform, No Smut, Redemption, Reformed Meg Masters, Sort of happy ending, Soulmates, Wings, castiel/meg - Freeform, meg gets her wings, meg/cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Together, Castiel and Meg have watched for millennia.A ficlet.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	They Watched

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic since 2005 so I am very rusty! This one came to me in a dream and inspired me to start writing again. 
> 
> I'm from the UK so there is probably UK spellings here. 
> 
> I'm also fairly new to the SPN fandom and I've only watched up to S12 so far so if anything is similar beyond that, I'm unaware and any similarity is entirely accidental. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. Everything Supernatural belongs to it's creators and to the CW
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His name was Castiel. He was an Angel of the Lord, a seraph. He was sent to watch, and he did. He watched from the moment of his creation, and through the evolution of humanity. He watched over Earth with his siblings for thousands of years. He watched until the beginning of the twenty-first century, until he pulled Dean Winchester from Hell; until he took the vessel of Jimmy Novack. He helped the Winchesters save the world from apocalypses, and from other supernatural threats. He had kept his vessel; he liked his vessel. His vessel hadn’t aged over the millennia since he took it.

Her name was Meg Masters. She was a Demon who re-found her humanity and became kind of good. She also kept the dark haired meatsuit she had chosen, as she too was very fond of it. She was Castiel’s caretaker, friend and lover.

Together, the tall Angel with the deep blue eyes and dark, messy hair, sat hand in hand with the petite Demon with brown eyes and brown hair. They sat close together in the soft sand on a deserted beach, her head on his shoulder, watching the sunset together for the final time.

They had been together for over a millennium. Their friends had watched them go from foes, to friends, and finally lovers. They were soulmates, even if neither possessed what was considered a soul. Inseparable. They were angelic grace and thorny beauty, intertwined and imprinted on one another.

They had watched and mourned as their friends, family, and loved ones grew old and died; The Winchesters, their allies, and their children.

They had watched as humanity became selfish and insular, as xenophobia became normality, and governments went to war against those deemed ‘different’ or ‘outsiders’. Nobody but the Angel and Demon seemed to notice or care, as people were murdered for their gender, their race or their sexuality.  
_Love is love. Why can’t they see it? If an Angel and Demon can love one another why can’t others?_

They had watched as climate change caused disruptive weather patterns, as fires raged more ferocious more often, as floods became catastrophic and cities became submerged, as hurricanes became stronger, taking more victims.   
_We are definitely safe in the bunker, right Cas?_

They had watched as gas and oil supplies ran out. They watched as humans cut down forests for fuel, suffocating the earth.  
_They knew this day would come, why did they turn a blind eye?_

They had watched helplessly as Yellowstone erupted, causing catastrophic damaged to the United States, and causing crop failures around the world.  
_Thank Chuck we don’t need to eat. At least we are safe in the bunker. At least we have each other._

They had watched as humanity became violent, trying to survive on what little was left, as governments turned to nuclear weapons and military tactics to try and keep what was left of humanity under control.  
_Fuck this Clarence. This is worse than Hell._

They had watched as humans blamed Lucifer or God for the destruction of the planet and said the apocalypse had come. The Rapture had come. That God had forsaken them. It was Hell on Earth, not because Lucifer had risen again, but through greed and power.  
_They never realised Meg... they had free will all along. They could have stopped this._

They had watched as humans became extinct, not through Apocalypses waged by Heaven or Hell, but through the selfishness of human nature. Humans had caused their own extinction.

So now they sat together on a deserted beach. The last human had died and there was no longer a reason to keep watching.

“It is time Castiel. You have served your penance and atoned for your crimes against Heaven. It is time to return home.”

The Angel turned to face the voice, “Father, I lived over one thousand years with Meg by my side. We have watched everyone we loved and cared for die. We have watched humanity die. She has been my one constant. I will not leave without her.”

Chuck smiled softly and produced a small, glowing blue vial, “Your siblings may never understand Castiel, but I would not expect you to leave your mate. You have experienced what many Angels never have; free will, love, fatherhood, and loss.” He walked over to Meg, gently placing the vial in her hand, “Please, drink this Meg.”

“I was always told to never accept drinks from strange men,” she quipped.

“Let’s just say for the sake of brevity, I’m family,” he remarked, “But you have stood by Castiel, cared for him, and reformed your demonic nature. You have regained the humanity you lost thousands of years ago, and learned compassion and to love. This is your reward. Drink”

Meg glanced over at Castiel who gave a gentle nod, and she placed the vial to her lips. The blue liquid glowed as it travelled down her throat. She collapsed to her knees, screaming in pain as her soul started to glow, tearing apart and transforming into grace. Two large grey feathered wings unfurled from her back; wing tips black, the remnants of what she once was. The pain ebbed quickly, and she stood, stumbling as she learnt to regain balance with her new wings. Castiel took her hand and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. He gazed at her wings with wonder, running his hands along the edge of the bone and through her feathers, causing her breath to hitch and a shudder down her spine.

“We’re going to Heaven, Clarence,” she whispered, as they held each other and entwined their wings.

Two glowing orbs, one slightly smokey yet iridescent silver and one electric blue, ascended from the dying planet, their respective graces intertwined, dark and light, yin and yang, complete opposites but a part of each other, together for eternity.


End file.
